1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of lures for fishermen. More particularly, it concerns a type of lure that has a strong mechancial structure and has the appearance of a worm which is moving through the water in an axial direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are many examples of lures, with heads and with various appendages attached flexibly to the head, including fish hooks, etc. In this head assembly means are provided for attaching a head to a plastic worm such that the head and worm are fixed rigidly together. Also, an opening is provided through the head and part-way through the worm for the passage of a fishing line, to which a hook can be attached. In the prior art the heads and bodies of the worm were variously flexibly attached, which provided a weak mechanical structure and gave a marked lack of resemblance to a natural worm. This condition is improved upon, in this invention, by rigidly attaching the head structure to the worm.